One Piece Legac: The Battle of Water 7 part 7
Rangton, had everyone lined up and he marched past them. "Okay, we are now rather infamous. So, this means we have to change our outfits a bit. You see, most of us have weird choice in fashion. Tack In Yellow and black polka dots..." "Hey! That's a great choice of fashion!" "No. It's not. Malk, Purple chef outfit, not a good idea. Freya... Red dress has to go. Oak, take off your mask. Zozo, human form. Lastly... Taka, sorry, you have to stay." Taka looks offended, and slammed his hands on a wall, because their is no table to slam his hands on. "I refuse to stay!" "A purple fishman is kind of hard not to notice." "Well then... I'll do this!" Taka becomes invisible. "Okay... Not bad. Just don't go around groping women. A phantom grouper will just be weird to hear about." "Groping women?! I would never dare to do that... Invisible. Visible, I'll do that. It's the polite thing to do." "Polite? I won't even get into that." Freya raised her arm. "One problem. What do we wear?" Rangton smirks, and turns around. He grabs a bunch of suit cases, and throws one at each person. "Easy. I bought some clothes." - Tack was wearing a T-shirt that said 'Hail Me', and was wearing blue kahkis. Freya had on a tube top with a pink skirt. Malk had a suit, sunglasses, and a bowler hat. Zozo had his normal outfit, a pink suit with polka dots. Tack stares at Zozo, with clear contempt. "Polka dots." "Sorry Tack." "I know. It's just... I like polka dots." "I gathered." Ness was wearing a frilly Elvis outfit, with Oak in a business suit. Rangton had a T-shirt with gym pants, and Christie was wearing a sweater vest and jeans. Christie stared at both Oak and Zozo, with surprise. "I keep on forgetting that you two are hot when you're not a monkey or a plant." Zozo blushes a little, and Oak leans to Zozo. "I believe Miss Christie just complimented you. She likes you." "Come on Oak, that's not true." "Zozo, I don't know much about social cues. This one, I am certain of." "Sure, whatever." Freya, staring at her outfit, facepalms and grabs a katana. "I look awful." Oak hands her another sword, and shrugs. "You look normal." "I look like a..." "Girl?" "Well, if it's not a red dress, I don't like it." "So picky." "I'm not picky, I prefer... Yeah, i'm picky." "The pickiest." "I'm holding swords." "But I believe very wise, heh heh heh..." Rangton walks away, with Tack opening the door. He sees a costal reef, with two other ships at them. The Nathan pirates and the Todo pirates ships are docked, with Tack grinning. "LET'S DO THIS!" Tack stretches his leg to the beach, and runs off immediately. Freya groans, and is about to leap after Tack, when Christie grabs her. "Come on! We finally got out of here. You and me, let's have a little fun." "Oh crap. I forgot." "What?" "You're a girl." "So are you." "Woman. Difference. Huge difference." The two walk off, and Taka and Ness hug each other. "You have fun Taka." "I will Ness." Ness sobs a little, and walks past Malk. "Well, I'm better. Hey Malk, lets pick up some girls at a bar. I have to beat cap at that!" "You know... I have to watch you try to 'swoon' women. I need a good laugh." Taka grabs Zozo, and Oak. The two look confused by being grabbed by an invisible force, and hearing Taka's voice is not different. "We need to do some awesome stuff!" "Wait! I wanted to see Christie!" "Exactly! Zozo, you need to grow some balls! No more wangst, only man time! You need some man points! You currently have 25, compared to Oak's 56, and my 976. You need to at least triple yours to be with a woman at all, no less Christie." "Wait, how much for Christie." "Hmm... With her body... Personality... And profession... 800 man points." Rangton, watching everyone leave, smirks. He turns around, and grabs a magazine. He goes into the kitchen, pulls out a meatball Sandwich. He comes out, and sits down on a beach chair he bought. "Well, I'll 'defend' the boat. Now, let's see who's dating who, dumping who, and who's got spunk." He feels his collar grabbed, and he is immediately pulled towards Tack, who is still running. "I FORGOT SOMEONE! COME ON RANGTON, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME ENJOY WATER 7!" Rangton grimaces, and looks to his meatball sandwich. "So close." - "Master!" A bandit bows to a large bandit chief with an axe. His back is facing the bandit, and the bandit stands up. "In 5 hours, the sea train is coming. In fact sir... Two sea trains, together. They seem to be carrying something on the train." "Don't you mean in?" "No. On." "On? Well... This is big, isn't it?" "Indeed, sir." "Then, that means the bigger, the better. We'll need to go get it. But first... I need new shoes. My old ones broke, and I can't be seen with flip flops. Don't you know what a Bandit King would be called if people found out he was some hippie flip flop wearing fool?" "A hippie flip flop wearing fool?" "Of course!" The bandit facepalmed, and couldn't understand how he was following a man with a bounty of 135 million , who's personality was like a valley girl. "Let's go. Water 7 should have some cute outfits as well." The bandit felt like barfing a little. - Todo, watching everyone on the Attack pirates ship escape, stared at the sight and looked down. "No one complimented me for saving them." He got to his knees, and was in a fetal position. - Vance, still running, found an island and went towards it. He found Water 7! Finally! He got to the beach, and found an old woman farming. He was behind her, and he tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and nearly had a heart attack. "WHAT ARE YOU?" "WG employee." "Oh no, my taxes!" "No, I'm not a leech. Hey, is this Water 7?" "Nope." "Damn. Where is it?" She pointed left, and he saluted. "Thanks." "Wait... Want some potatoes?" "... I love potatoes." "Come in. I have tons of them." Vance followed her to her hut, and she opened the door. Potatoes surrounded her home. "Sorry... I made too many potatoes last summer." "Then as a WG employee... I must end this threat!" He ate a potato. Like a WG employee would. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc